A Gleeful Week
by gleeksinlove
Summary: the glee club is forced to spend a week together. Relationships form, friendships are tested, and we know for sure one long week is in store. T for drinking and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/n: Couples Puck and Rachel, Quinn and Finn, Artie and Tina, Mike and Brittany, Santana and Matt's brother, Kurt and mystery man, Mercedes and Matt. (no baby gate)

Chapter 1- The Week.

"Okay so today is the last rehearsal before you guys are out for summer." People all around started clapping. "But I want us to bond as a team and become more then a team; I want us to be a family." Mr. Shue said smiling.

"Oh god you did it didn't you, you signed us up for summer camp." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"No, no I am having you guys spend a whole week together, and to make sure you do it you will have a sign in sheet for everyday of the week. Everyone must sign it or have a doctor's note if they were sick that day." Mr. Shue said putting air quotes around sick.

"A whole week?" Santana said emphasizing the week, and how much she didn't want to be doing this.

"Yes Santana a whole week." Mr. Shue said getting the sign in sheet from his briefcase. "Someone each day will pick this up from me and return it after the day you guys have spent together." He said making sure they had no choice but to hangout.

The glee club turned and looked at the others faces seeing how the reactions to this were. Kurt swiped his hair back a little, Artie wheeled a little back and forth, Tina nervously played with her hands, Finn was smiling, same with Rachel, Puck and Santana looked annoyed, Matt and Mike shrugged, Mercedes fixed her hair, and Brittany looked confused.

"Okay so it's settled." Mr. Shue said smiling, "I am going to make copies so please discuss some plans, or ideas." He said turning to towards the door.

"Is there any way out of this?" Puck asked when he saw Mr. Shue exited.

"I don't see how." Everyone turned to see Rachel looking down at the floor.

"Well then let's make the best of it, you never know you might enjoy it." Finn said to no one in particle, he added a smile.

"So for the first day of bonding, we could do a sleepover." Rachel spoke up, "We could go to my house cause my dads are gone, we could stay up all night, play games, watch movies." She continued.

"Well I guess that could be okay." Santana said flipping her hair. "Who's getting the sheet?"

"Well we have to give it to him tonight so who has a car?" Mike asked.

"I have one." Puck, Matt, and Kurt all said.

"Okay so you guys can rotate." Mike said, "Matt you want to drop it up tonight?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"I'll tag along." Mercedes stated.

"Kay." He said smiling.

"Oh I almost forgot, we are driving up to a cabin Friday through Sunday." They all turned to see Mr. Shue holding a piece of paper. Everyone nodded and Mr. Shue handed Kurt the sign in sheet. "Have fun tonight guys." He said as everyone walked outside.

Let the bonding begin.

a/n: it will get better i promise! Rate, Review, Add (:


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

Chapter 2- Day one (part 1)

Before everyone left they all went to get the details from Rachel, since after all the party and sleepover was at her house. They all turned to her in the parking lot before driving up to go home and prepare.

"So what time should we be there tonight?" Santana turned and asked Rachel.

"I guess seven would work." Rachel said looking at the rest of the group.

"Kay, see you then, come on Britt." Santana said walking away her arm looped through Brittany's.

"See you guys tonight." Brittany said smiling. Everyone waved goodbye to them.

"Hey Rachel is it okay if my older brother tags along?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, that's fine Matt." She said smiling.

"Thanks, let's go Mike." They both walked away waving and saying they would see them tonight.

"Hey I should go get ready, and Artie's dad's giving me a ride." Tina said to the one's who were remaining.

"Kay see you guys tonight." Rachel said waving.

"We should go too." Quinn said looking at Finn and Puck. The three walked over to Puck's truck and waved goodbye.

"Okay so Rach can me and Mercedes help you plan? And maybe possibly a makeover." Kurt said looping his arms through both girls.

"Didn't we try that once Kurt?" Rachel said recalling the time he made her dress up like a slut, to make her look bad.

"This will be different, plus can I bring a date?" He asked her.

"A date, who!" Rachel said basically jumping for joy for him.

"You will meet him tonight. So can me and Mercedes come and help?" He asked her.

"Oh course." She said sliding into his car.

Once Kurt and Mercedes got their things Kurt insisted before they prepare for the party Rachel had to agree on a makeover. Kurt dragged Rachel to her room to look through her closet, and find a suitable outfit tonight.

"Okay Mercedes love, look for something I will start on makeup." Kurt said putting Rachel on her vanity chair. He put on mascara, eyeliner and a light eye shadow. He ended it off with a simple peach color lip. He straightened her hair and bangs so they were whisked.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I just wanted to make up for all the times I was awful to you." He said smiling. "I'm I forgiven." He turned her so she was facing the mirror. She took a deep breathe in.

"Wow, and yes yes you are." She said looking at her newly made self. She turned and gave him a small hug.

"Makeup dear." He said giving her a small hug back.

"Okay so I think this will work." They turned to see Mercedes holding a white floral shirt with light pink flowers and a little light pink lace that tied at the bottom. She topped it with light skinny jeans and white sandal wedges.

"Aw so cute." Kurt said nodding.

"Go change." Mercedes said handing her the clothes.

"Thanks guys." She said walking to her bathroom.

She came back out and and looked at her newly made self in her full length mirror, she turned to them and asked them.

"You don't think it's too low cut?" She asked nervously.

"Not even." Kurt said.

"Now we have a party to plan." He said having Rachel walk before him and Mercedes. He put his cell on her vanity and shut the door.

"We will have her retrieve it and then she will walk back down Puck's jaw will drop." He whispered to Mercedes.

"Perfect." She smiled.

After making sure there were enough pretzels and chips and drinks, Kurt turned and started looking through her music collection.

"Have anything besides broadway?" He never thought he would turn broadway down.

"On my ipod, but it's in my locker." She said fixing the table arrangements.

"Lucky for you I brought a mix tape." Kurt said flashing a cd.

"Great that will work, or radio." Rachel said starting to move the furniture so there was more room to sleep that night. She gave up when it came to the couch, and just thought she would have to wait till the guys got here. She looked at the clock 6:35 she wondered who would arrive first, without a second thought she heard the door.

"Wow Rach you look amazing." Tina said she was standing next to Artie.

"Aw thanks, all this was thanks to Kurt." She said inviting them out.

"Some of my best work." He said laughing.

Rachel went up to Tina and Artie and handed them the sign in sheet, where she Kurt and Mercedes had signed. Next to Rachel was a little star she had drawn.

"Well at least I stopped with the stickers." She said when they looked up at her and they all started laughing.

There was another knock on the door, and this time it was Matt, his brother, Mike, Brittany, and Santana. They all gave her wow expressions, and walked inside.

"Wow like the new look Rach." Mike said, Brittany looked a little upset but flipped her hair back and smiled.

"Yeah really cute." Brittany told her.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled, Santana just nodded.

"This is Mark." Matt said introducing the tall boy behind him. "He is one year older."

"Hi." Rachel said shaking his hand.

They all walked over to the sign in sheet to sign in, then there was a small knock on the door. Rachel was about to walk over to the door when she was stopped by Kurt.

"Would you be a dear and grab my phone from your room?" He asked her.

"Sure." Rachel said walking up the stairs.

When she walked back down everyone's eyes were on her, she could feel herself start to blush. Puck tried to catch his breathe, he had never seen Rachel this dressed up or as he put it 'hot'. She walked down and handed Kurt his phone.

"Hey Rach." Finn said hugging her, they had become really close friends.

"You look really nice." Quinn said nicely, Puck was just standing there not sure what to say.

"Thanks you too." Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Hello Noah." Rachel said looking at him.

"Hey Berry." He said using her old nickname.

"Hey let's play a game." Mike told everyone.

"Truth or Dare?" Artie asked.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed. Puck took a deep breathe this was going to be better night then he had planned it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

Chapter 2- Day one (part 2)

Rachel was about to sit down to play when she heard her door, she hopped up and went to answer it. She swung the door to see a person she didn't recognize and gave him a puzzled expression.

"Hi." She said a little confused.

"Hi, I'm James. Kurt invited me." He said grinning.

"Oh right come on in." She said open her door and inviting him in.

"Thanks." He said walking to sit next to Kurt.

"Everyone this is James, James everyone." Kurt announced, James waved to the group. Finn looked a little relieved.

"So we were going to play truth or dare." Rachel explained.

"So who wants to go first?" Tina asked.

"I will." Everyone looked to see Puck raising an eyebrow. "Rachel truth or dare?" He said looking at her with a grin.

"I guess truth." She answered.

"How far have you been?" He asked her winking.

"Eh gross." She said throwing her pillow at him. "I'm not answer that."

"Fine but then new rules, every time you don't answer you have to do a dare." He said smirking.

"Fine, dare I guess." She said pulling her knees to her chest.

"I dare you to prank call Mr. Shue." He said.

"Hello, Will Schuester?" She asked putting on a bubbly bright voice. "Yes we have you're delivery of pink bra's, where should we deliver them?" She said keeping in character as the rest of the glee club was cracking up.

"He hung up." She said shrugging.

"That was bad ass Berry." Puck said laughing.

"It was nothing." She said smiling.

"Whose next?" Kurt asked.

"Oh right, Quinn truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" She asked.

"Um, well Finn" She said blushing, he started blushing too.

"I like you too." He said putting his arm around her. The whole glee club went into a fit of Aw's.

"Puck truth or dare." She said now smiling brightly.

"I want to say dare but I will wait truth." He said.

"Who was your favorite kiss?" She asked. She, Santana, and Brittany were all waiting on his answer because they had kissed him.

"Well there has been a lot, and I mean a lot but my favorite. Hmm I would have to say Rachel." He said honestly. Everyone went around whispering and then turned and looked at Rachel who was blushing.

"Okay I'm going." Kurt said to take the attention off Rachel, who mouthed him thank you he just nodded in response.

"Santana truth or dare?" He asked her.

"I pick dare, cause I'm not chicken." She said bitchy.

"I dare you to make out with Matt's brother." Kurt said with a devious grin.

"Fine." Santana walked up to Mark leaned down and started making out with him, the whole group laughing at the whole sight. Artie took a quick picture of the two of them. She stopped at looked him up and down and settled on a smile.

"Wow, I really like glee club." Mark said not taking his eyes off Santana.

"Okay Mark truth or dare?" Santana asked him.

"Truth although you dare was amazing." He said smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Why are you really here, nothing better to do?" She asked him.

"No, me and my girlfriend broke up Matt thought this would cheer me up." He answered, with this Santana just smiled.

"Okay, um Matt truth or dare?" Mark asked.

"Hmm dare." He settled on.

"I dare you to show everyone you dance moves for 5 straight minutes." Matt got up and started dancing as Mike and Mark started beat boxing. Everyone was in fits of laughter as Artie video-tapped it.

"Okay." He said out of breathe. " Mercedes truth or dare?"

"Truth." She responded.

"Do you like someone." He asked her.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Who?" Quinn asked her.

"I believe I just answered my truth." She said laughing. "Anyway Kurt truth or dare?"

"Hmm truth." He said.

"Is James just a friend?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"No, he is my boyfriend." The whole room began to clap and James kissed Kurt on the check while Artie took the picture.

"My turn." Finn said. "Mike truth or dare."

"Dare all the way." He said laughing.

"I dare you to kiss someone in her you really want to." Finn said referring it a ditzy, bubbly, blonde cheerio. Mike walked over to Brittany and gave her a small kiss, as Artie of course snapped the photo.

"Tina truth or dare?" Mike asked when he sat back down.

"Truth." She said.

"Why did you fake your stutter?" He asked her.

"I was shy and it gave me in excuse to be shy." She said squeezing Artie's hand.

"Okay Finn truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He said putting a smirk.

"Dare you to prank call " He looked worried knowing she was insanely mean and strict but he grabbed Quinn's phone and listened to it ring.

"Hello, Sue Sylvester?" He asked. "_Who is this?" _"My name is Bradley Brines and I think you and your track suits are extremely sexy, meet me at bread sticks at 6 tomorrow." _"Excuse me?"_ "Hope to see you there." The whole group started laughing so hard that Finn had to hang up early, they all laughed together, like friends not people forced to be there.

"Artie you're up." Finn said.

"Truth." Artie responded.

"Are you and Tina in love?" He asked him.

"Yes." Artie said lifting her on to his lap. Rachel stole the camera and snapped a picture of them and then a few of everyone around her. Puck grabbed her and took one with her of them laughing.

"Brittany truth or dare?" Artie asked.

"Dare, I think." She said unsure.

"I dare you to show us solo." Artie said. She stood up and started singing 'Oops I did it again' by Brittany Spears. When she got to the chorus everybody started singing and dancing Artie made sure to get it on camera. Everyone started laughing and it seemed like everyone had been friends for the longest time.

"James you are the last one." Brittany said after everyone finished the song.

"I guess truth." He answered.

"How'd you meet Kurt?" She asked him.

"Well I'm a dancer and we meet at a ballet class." He said smiling. The group began Awing again and snapping pictures again.

"We should have a dance party." Brittany said. Everyone jumped up and agreed, Rachel turned the radio up and the lights down and moved her way back to the group. Finn and Quinn were dancing together. Mike and Brittany and Mark and Santana were dancing very closely. James and Kurt were dancing in perfect rhythm. Mercedes and Matt were dancing together well laughing. Artie and Tina were making out in the corner. Puck walked up to Rachel and grabbed her hand and twirled her into to him so they were dancing together, she laughed and looked at him and blinked a few times. He was about to lean in when she jumped to get the door, she looked at him and walked over to the door it was her neighbor.

"Hi, Ms. Lee." Rachel said sweetly.

"Rachel dear it's very late for you to have music this loud." She told her.

"Right I will turn it down, sorry." She said before closing the door. She walked over to the music and turned it off and turned the lights back on. "Sorry guys." She said shrugging.

"It's okay I'm kinda tired." Finn said yawning, a few others yawned too.

"Tomorrow we should go to the water park, my uncle works there he could probably get us in for free." Santana said, everyone nodded in agreement Rachel just looked a little nervous.

"Now girls can change up stairs and boys down her." Rachel said walking up stairs with the girls behind her.

"So Rachel what do you think you will wear tomorrow?" Quinn asked her.

"I have no idea, I'm freaking out." She said honestly.

"It's okay we will go shopping tomorrow." Brittany said, the other girls nodded in approval.

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

"No prob." Santana said, it was the first non-bitchy thing she said all day.

"Everyone Ready?" Mercedes asked they all nodded and looped arms as the walked downstairs.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry took so long, but finals are so annoying. Any who next they are going to a water park yay! Hope you like this chapter! :D

*Remember reviews are love (:


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

Chapter 4- Day 2 (part one)

The girls walked downstairs after changing to see most of the guys spread out on the floor, James and Kurt were cuddling so Rachel snapped a quick picture. Quinn walked over to Finn and they slept next to each other. Santana walked with Brittany to find Mike and Mark and slept in a group of four. Mercedes put her sleeping bag next to Matt's and they began whispering. There was only one spot left and it was near Puck's sleeping bag.

"Hey." She whispered to Puck.

"Hey, guess you are stuck with me." He whispered back.

"It could be worse." She whispered smiling.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said laying her sleeping bag down. Kurt tapped Mercedes shoulder and telling her to go nudging her to look over after Puck and Rachel whispering and giggling. They both nodded to each other showing a plan was in motion.

The sun was blaring through the windows when Rachel woke up, she opened her eyes and noticed she was in Puck's arms. She tried waking up a tried thinking about when she moved over to Puck, but couldn't remember when. She slowly slipped out from under his strong arms and noticed everyone was still asleep. Kurt slowly woke up and walked over to her, and gave her a sleepy grin.

"Want help making breakfast?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said as they walked to the kitchen. Rachel and Kurt began getting the things to make pancakes from the fridge. They started to hum silently in tune together and laughing while making the pancakes.

"The girls were thinking about taking me shopping for a new binki want to come?" She asked Kurt, she know he had amazing taste.

"Shopping, oh course." He told her flipping the pancakes. "So how did you sleep?" He asked smiling to himself remembering him and Mercedes moving her and Puck so they sleeping in each others arms and taking pictures.

"Good." She said assuming he didn't know about ended up in Noah's arms.

"Good." He said laughing.

Rachel walked in to the living room and saw all of the glee club passed out in her living room, all in couples. Rachel gentle woke up everyone but gently shaking their shoulders, she told them all she and Kurt made pancakes and everyone was welcome to some. She walked up to wake Puck up but he wouldn't budge. She kept shaking him until he rolled over towards her in his sleep. "She's so pretty." He grunted in his sleep. Rachel pushed him once again this time walking him up.

"Berry?" He asked.

"Yep, breakfast is ready so." She told him.

"Right, coming." He said using her hand to get up, she instantly felt a sense of urge when he touch her hand.

"So girls we still up for shopping before the water park?" Santana asked as they passed the sign in sheet around.

"Yeah, oh and Kurt's coming." Rachel announced.

"What you girls are shopping without us." Mike asked sarcastically.

"Yep, for binki's your lost." Brittany said laughing. The guys all turned and looked at the girls as the laughed at them.

"We can go to the arcade, since it's in the mall." Finn told the guys.

"Yeah we still beat you." Quinn said laughing.

After the girls did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, the boys decided to clean the living room. They rolled up everyones sleeping bags and put all the furniture all back in the right places. After everyone finished cleaning they said they would meet up at 2 to go over to the water park. The girls decided to get there nails done and then buy a new binki and told them just to meet them there. The guys drove over to drop the sheet off to Mr. Shue and said they would pick it up before they went to the water park. He gave asked them how everything was going, and if they were all having fun. They all agreed it was fun and everyone was enjoying themselves a lot more then the thought.

The girls were all settled getting there nails painted and along with Kurt who decided on a clear coat. Santana decided on a dark red for both her nails and toes, Brittany decided on a bubbly pink. Quinn decided on a yellow to match the cute binki in the window the past by the store. Tina got a really dark purple and tips of black so it would match her highlights for that day. Mercedes got a black with sparkles she said they gave the nails more of style and edge. Lastly Rachel got a classic french tip, because she wanted it to so style but also a sense of herself which was the class element. After that the went to the binki store where Kurt told Rachel to sit and he would pick a few out. He handed her a white ruffle one, and green cut out one, and a neon pink stringy one.

"Go try these on." He smiled.

"Alright I guess." She laughed. First she tried the green one on and walked out.

"No all wrong." Kurt said dismissing it. Next she tried on the white ruffled binki, and walked out to see now all the girls looking.

"Cute, but not cute enough." Santana said. Rachel walked back in just as the boys all walked in high fiving each other and laughing the girls shushed them almost instantly.

"I don't know about this one." Rachel said turning to see all the guys.

"It's perfect." Kurt said all the guys nodding in approval.

"Wow." Puck whispered, making Finn slap his back.

"You are getting it." Quinn said jumping up and down.

"I don't know." She said finally instantly embarrassed that she was standing on display. "Okay well I'm going to change." The boys began to boo and everyone started laughing Rachel just smiled because for once she wasn't the reason for the joke. She walked out with Kurt on her arm and Quinn on her other.

"Carpools." Santana told the boys before giving Mark a quick peck, she announced to the girls earlier that the were a thing. Brittany and Mike had officially became a couple, Mercedes and Matt were always flirting. Kurt had James who decided on tagging along with them and he had fit in perfectly. Finn and Quinn were the groups it couple, and everything they did was adorable. Rachel and Puck weren't really anything or anything yet, not if her glee clubbers had anything to do with it. Everyone coupled up with to Rachel's surprise not to much to Kurt sense he planned it were riding with Puck and James.

"Rachel darling, mind taking the front?" Kurt asked holding James hand.

"Aw you too, of course not." She said smiling.

Rachel climbed into the front and smiled at Puck to which he smiled back, she turned to see Kurt and James whispering about something.

"Their cute huh." Rachel told Puck.

"They really are." He said smiling.

"So nice dance moves yesterday." She told him.

"Please that was all you." He said bumping her hand while they both tried to turn the radio to a different station.

"They will be together so soon." Kurt whispered to James who nodded and grabbed his hand.

A/N: Okay next chapter will be water park! Oh just so you guys know you are amazing! I can't get over how great it feels getting reviews, alerts, or favorites. So thanks and keep it up, Hope you like the chapter let me know!

Reviewing is love (:


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

Chapter 5- Day 2 (part two)

Rachel and Puck continued there conversation, surprisingly to the both of them they had the same taste in music. Puck even showed her a band he said he never shows people because he wanted to keep them from getting popular and becoming overrated. He would tell her about football and made jokes about the jerks on hockey team, she laughed at every single joke.

"No he didn't." Rachel said laughing.

"I swear Karofsky really did walk into the girls bathroom." He said laughing with her.

"Good, he is a jerk." Rachel said still laughing.

"If he ever bothers you tell me okay?" He asked her seriously.

"Okay." She said her heart missing a beat.

"James thought of a wonderful idea." Kurt announced. "We should all go on the water slide together." He finished.

Rachel's cheeks flushed and she looked nervous, Puck noticed her a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I hate water slides." She answered.

"It's okay I will protect you." He said giving her a smile and turned into the parking lot, she had no idea why but her nerves went away as soon as he smiled.

"I guess I could try one." She smiled. Kurt gave James a small quiet high-five.

They all met at the entrance and Mark and Santana had gotten really close really fast, they were basically making out while Brittany was holding hands with Mike. Tina was sitting on Artie's lap, Quinn and Finn were laughing and Mercedes and Matt were flirting for what seem like the hundredth time today. James grabbed Kurt's hand and Puck and Rachel just walked next to each other just awkwardly smiling to each other.

"Hello lovely's." James said, he really was perfect for Kurt.

"Okay so I pulled a few strings, and everything is free." Santana said like it was nothing.

"Everything." Finn asked excited.

"Yep we have this passes and we get everything for free." She shrugged.

"Awesome." Mike and Matt high-fived.

They all walked into the water park and got to the benches, there was a large cabana with shade and a flat screen and couches. It had a big reserved sign with a waiter on call. They all passed it and stared thinking about how nice it was.

"Here we are." Santana said handing the waiter her bags.

"This is ours?" Quinn asked.

"Oh course only the best for the best." She said smiling.

"Let's go on the water slides." Mark yelled. Puck looked over at Rachel and smiled assuring her everything would be fine.

"Us girls need girl time, and we need to tan first." Santana said turning to all the girls.

"Fine we will come back for you." He responded as all the guys followed, Santana rolled her eyes and then flipped her hair. Artie sat there looking at the girls knowing he couldn't go on the slides.

"I'm going to stay with Artie." Tina told them, they all nodded and smiled.

"Want me to stay?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"It's okay, if you know what I mean." Tina said smiling.

"Okay." Rachel nodded understanding completely.

The girls all applied sunscreen and laid there towels on the chairs and laid down, they all started on their backs and Santana would tell them when to switch directions.

"So Rach how are things with Puck?" Santana asked.

"Me and Noah are just friends." She said hoping she didn't sound too shaky.

"Noah?" Mercedes asked making the rest of the girls start laughing.

"You want to be just friends?" Quinn asked flipping her hair to the side.

"I don't know, he has been really great and we did almost kiss." She said amazed at how easy it was to talk to them.

"What?" They all asked.

"It was when we were dancing, but i didn't happen." She explained.

"Hmm." Santana said.

The boys were waiting in the line and getting bored so they decided to turn and mess with Puck a little bit. They all gave each other a look knowing exactly what to do and what questions to ask, to push his buttons.

"So what's going on with you are Rachel?" Finn decided to start.

"We are friends." He said getting a little nervous this would continue and he would have to explain that he was actually starting to enjoy her company.

"Just?" Matt asked keeping it going.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Really?" Mike continued.

"You really think I would like a freak like her?" He said finally hoping the would shut up. He saw their worried expressions and turned to see Rachel looking more hurt then when he used to slushie her. She looked at him before turning back into the crowd with the girls close behind her.

"Rachel wait." He yelled running to try and catch up with her. When he finally did he grabbed her arm and pulled him towards her. "Look I didn't." He was cut off by her trying to yank her arm back.

"Let go of me _Puck_." She said harshly, she had never once called him Puck. He felt his heart sink his body freeze unable to move and catch up with her. He saw all the girls run after her to see if she was okay.

"Rach are you okay?" Kurt said when he caught up to them.

"No, can we just go home?" She pleaded with him.

"Yeah girls night starts now." Santana said grabbing her shoulders.

A/n: I know Puck was a jerk! But this needed a little bit of drama, next the guys will try and cheer a hurt Puck, while the girls give Rachel a relaxing makeover sleepover. And the boys might just crash the girls night, hopefully Puck can redeem himself. Stay tuned to find out.

Reviews=Love (:


	6. Chapter 6

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

Chapter 6- Day 3 (part one)

The girls plus Kurt and James all went back over to Rachel's house and tried to cheer there now very hurt friend. They all felt the pain she felt when they heard the awful words that came from Puck. They could feel the hurt she experienced by just looking at her face after he said them.

"He is such a jerk." Santana said straightening Rachel's hair.

"Totally." Kurt said doing her makeup. All Rachel could do slightly nod, she really was hurt after all. She thought he had changed and maybe even like her but no she was just some freak to him.

"Hun are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly trying to convince herself.

"I say we pig out, watch trashy romantic movies oh the titanic!" James added, all the girls agreed.

"Sounds good." Rachel said giving a small smile.

Puck was sitting at Finn's house watching the guys laugh and make stupid jokes. They all seemed to be having a good time while Puck just sulked in the corner and thought about the stupid mistake and Rachel's hurt face. He must have been thinking for awhile because he noticed the guys were all staring at him.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"What is your deal?" Finn asked.

"Nothing." He said shrugging.

"Oh shot, we are supposed get the sign in sheet." Matt reminded them.

"Right come on." Mike said walking out with them.

They all drove in Matt's truck to get the sign in sheet from Mr. Shue's house. They all laughed and made jokes about the week so far. Puck not laughing with them once, and staring at the window the whole time.

"Not it." Matt yelled. Everyone yelled it and once again Puck wasn't paying attention and didn't say anything. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the car into Mr. Shue's front lawn. He knocked on the door and waited for Mr. Shue to answer.

"Coming." He heard Mr. Shue yell. When he opened the door he saw the guidance consular on the couch sipping some wine. "Puck can I help you?" He asked surprised to see him.

"The sign in sheet." He answered.

"Ah yes." He said grabbing his briefcase. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said walking away.

"You okay Puck?" He asked.

"Fine." He responded not believing himself.

The boys all scribbled there signature and then drove off and decided to make a stop without telling Puck where they were going. They drove to Rachel's house and grabbed Puck and pushed him out of the truck.

"No." Puck said.

"Yes." They all said. They knocked on the door to see Santana and Brittany in matching pajamas and sobbing into tissues.

"What's wrong?" Mark said pulling Santana into a hug. Mike grabbed Brittany and gave her a small kiss.

"We were watching the titanic and yeah." Santana explained.

"We need you guys to sign this but hanging out sounds better." They all rushed in and began to go into their couple pairings again. Leaving Rachel in her small boxer shorts and tank looking at Puck.

"Hi." He said to her quietly. She looked at him his words from earlier rushing back and turned and went outside. She kept rubbing her arms hoping she would get warm, she sat on her old swing and pulled her knees up.

"Here." She felt Noah's jacket surround her shoulders. He began to push her a little bit trying to form words.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"For?" She said quietly.

"Calling you a freak when really I was avoiding saying how I really felt." He explained.

"How do you really feel?" She asked.

"I don't know really." He responded. He really only knew how much he wanted to kiss her. He turned to face her, when she got up.

"I accept your apology." She said handing him his jacket and walking inside.

A/N: Reviews are love :D


	7. Chapter 7

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

Chapter 7- Day 3 (part two)

Rachel walked in too see everyone in couples again and she felt instantly alone. Kurt walked up to her a gave her a small hug. James walked up and gave her a sympathetic look.

"So darling, James has a gorgeous straight brother." Kurt told her as James just nodded along.

"He said he wouldn't mind stopping by." James continued.

"Are you guys trying to set me up with your brother?" She said turning to James.

"A little bit, we told him to come on over." Kurt said. she turned and looked at Puck and then shrugged and nodded.

"It couldn't hurt." She said.

"Great he is like a block away." James said as they did a hug with all three of them. Just then there was a knock and Kurt fixed Rachel's hair and pulled her tank top down a smug, she quickly slapped his hand away. She wanted over to the door and opened it to see a guy with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Andrew." He said.

"Rachel." She replied shocked at how good looking he was.

"Oh so you are the girl I am supposed to charm, oh I just blew my cover." He said making them both laugh.

"I guess, come on in." She said laughing they continued there conversation and she kept laughing how easy he was to relate to. Puck was talking to Matt and Mike when he heard Rachel laughing he turned to see him talking to some guy he didn't know. He felt himself become mad and dizzy he had no idea how to handle this feeling. The guy had just given Rachel his jacket and Rachel laughed and smiled at him. Puck got mad and knew he had to stop this now.

"Hello." Puck said putting his arm around Rachel.

"Noah?" She asked annoyed.

"Hi I'm Puck." He said reaching his hand out to Andrew.

"Andrew, are you guys?" He asked becoming uncomfortable.

"No-" She was cut of by Puck.

"Isn't she modest, guys she is one that can't be held down." He said. Andrew waved goodbye to his brother who gave him a shocked face and walked out.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked him madly.

"What, I was saving you from that tool." He said laughing.

"That's not funny, some guys don't think I'm a freak and he was one." She said not realizing what she was saying.

"You forgave me? I guess not." He said upset.

"I did, it doesn't mean it didn't hurt." She said defending herself.

"I said I was sorry." He said.

"Yeah." She said walking over to a confused Kurt.

"What happened it looked like you and Andrew were hitting it off." Kurt asked.

"Well Noah decided to intervene." She said annoyed.

"Really?" James asked.

"It was so annoying." Rachel said.

"I bet." They said their voices trailing off.

Everyone fell asleep that night at Rachel's and Rachel went far from Puck and sleep next to Kurt and James. Puck slept alone in the corner felling like crap, so he decided to get something to drink. He went into the kitchen and find her dad's beer and took three bottles and closed the fridge. Every time he would think of hurting Rachel he would drink, he drank until there were 6 empty bottles. He started to feel dizzy and definitively drunk. He heard someone walk into the kitchen and had Rachel's outline, she stood with her arms across her chest.

"Rachel." He said walking over to her drunkly.

"You are drunk." She told him.

"It was an accident." He said falling onto her.

"Okay, let's sleep." She said moving but he grabbed her arm.

"You are so pretty, and smart, and that guy didn't deserve you." He said stubbornly not moving.

"Oh really than who deserves me?" She said still trying to make him move.

"Me." He said falling on her. She slowly walked with him and laid him on the the floor where he was sleeping. "Good night Rach." He said as he turned over.

"Night." She said softly. She climbed back to where she was sleeping before and thought about what Noah said and smiled, she fell asleep that night with a huge smile on her face.

A/N: Okay so yes Noah got drunk, but wasn't he the cutest drunk person ever! Anyway tell me what you thought! Reviews are love


	8. Chapter 8

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

Chapter 8- Day four (part one)

Puck woke up the next day with a huge headache and little memory of the night before. He woke up to her people talking in the kitchen and decided to force himself to wake up and slowly walked over to the kitchen and seeing the whole glee club laughing and eating breakfast.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Kurt said making the whole glee club laugh, Rachel nudged to something on the counter. He turned to see a Tylenol and a glass of water he turned a smiled to her and took the small pill. He tried to remember what exactly happened that night but couldn't remember.

"We need something to do." Tina said shrugging.

"Tomorrow is the cabin." Artie reminded her.

"We need something now." Quinn said she was huddled under Finn's arm.

"Go cart racing." Finn said excitedly.

"Could be fun." James shrugged.

"Let's do it." Brittany said clapping her hands. Mike reached over and gave her a quick peck and the group went into fits of aw's. Rachel got up slowly and excused herself and walked to the hall, Puck quickly followed.

"What happened last night?" He asked Rachel.

"You got drunk." She said smiling remembering what he told her.

"Did I do anything stupid?" He asked picking up on her smile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She said making them both laugh.

"Go cart racing it is." Kurt told them interrupting their moment.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower." Rachel said walking upstairs.

"You better hurry." Kurt said to Puck once he was sure Rachel was out of earshot.

"With?" Puck asked confused. To which Kurt only responded with an eyebrow raise before walking away. They all agreed to meet up at Rachel's in thirty minutes and quickly scribbled their names on the sign in. Rachel decided on wearing a pair of black skinny jeans a white tank top and a black plaid over shirt. She left it unbuttoned and put of a pair of black sandals. She grabbed her purse and looked at her messy house and begins to clean, Noah knocked and then walked in. He sees her and tries really hard to stop staring.

"Hey." Rachel turned to him and said cheerfully.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you needed any help?" He said picking up some cups while she straightened up the couch. She smiled at him gratefully for helping him clean up the living room.

"Thanks." She said nudging him, he nudge her back but a little too hard because she began to fall back a little bit. He grabbed her waist and she grabbed his neck and she fell on top of him on the couch. They kept each others gaze for awhile until the heard someone open the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kurt asked, interrupting another one of their moments. Puck quickly got off the of Rachel and stood up, Rachel sat up and they both looked confused.

"Nope." Puck finally grunted.

"Good, let's go." Kurt said looping his arm through Rachel's. Rachel turned and looked at Puck one last time and noticed he was looking down so she turned around. When she turned forward Puck looked up at her and saw she was looking straight ahead. Rachel sat in the car listening to Kurt and James constantly whispering and rolled her eyes. They all met up at the go cart and all the guys went with their girlfriends or hookups.

"Okay so it's two to a cart." Finn explained grabbing his girlfriends hand and put his arm around her. Mike grabbed Brittany's hand and Matt looked over at Mercedes who smiled back. Kurt looped arms with James while Santana kissed Mark, those two had gotten pretty close. Tina was sitting on Artie's lap and Rachel looked over at Puck who gave her a small smile.

"Uh hi." Puck said making his way over to Rachel.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"So I think you aren't telling me everything from that night." He said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Guess you'll never know will you?" Rachel said laughing.

"Let's go." Tina yelled. They all walked into the race track and looked to see about four people in the whole area.

"Awesome no one's here." Mike said giving Matt a high five. They all raced around the track switching drivers ever so often. Brittany surprisingly was the best driver hitting no bumps or other cars. Kurt didn't understand the point of driving and kept crashing.

"Where's Mercedes and Matt?" Santana asked. They all looked over to see Mercedes and Matt making out on a bench and they all began to clap and holler at them.

"Finally." Mike said.

"Let's go dancing tonight!" Brittany yelled. Everyone agreed and said they would meet up and Santana's so the girls could get ready together and told the boys to look nice.

"Let's go get pretty girls." Santana said as the all looped arms.

A/N: You guys are so amazing! So sorry for the major late update but I had finals got out of school, my sister graduated, and family is here. I go out of town on Monday so I don't when I can update but I will try. Maybe tomorrow, Much love.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

Chapter 7- Day four (part two)

The girls and Kurt decided to drive over to Santana house to get ready for the dancing with the boys. Everyone ran up to their houses and grabbed dresses when the girls ran into Quinn's house Santana turned to Rachel.

"Your house next?" Santana asked her.

"I don't really have any cute dresses." Rachel said honestly.

"Looks like you will have to borrow one then." Santana said smiling.

"Really, thanks San." Rachel said smiling brightly and gratefully appreciated the offer the girl had given her.

Santana drove up to her parking lot and looped arms with Rachel and Brittany and they ran up her driveway. Kurt grabbed Mercedes arm and Quinn and Tina and they ran up close behind.

"Time to get beautiful." Santana yelled.

Santana grabbed Rachel and pulled her into her walk in closet where there had to be a million dresses in every color. Santana started grabbing dresses, one blue, one light green, a yellow one, and one red and a black one. She grabbed three pairs of black heels one pumps, ones with straps, and one open toed one. Santana's closet was so huge it had two couches that were in front of three full length mirrors and a tiny room covered by a curtain which was used for a dressing room.

"Ladies." Santana called them all in. "Our Rachel is going to try on some dress now we need to know which looks best got it?" Santana asked, they all nodded in approval and sat on the couches.

They dismissed the yellow and blue one very quickly saying it was not Rachel or it did not look good. She tried on the light green one but Quinn said it looked way to much like Rachel's grandma clothes. She tried on the black one but the skirt was to long and flowed out weird so she was about to give up when she saw the red dress. She slipped it on and it was skin tight but breathable and cut off a little above her knees, it cut a little down but not too much and she slipped on the black pumps. She walked out to see the girls all quiet and Kurt was the first to talk.

"Fab." He said clapping and all the girls joined in.

"Stunning." Santana agreed.

Rachel turned to look at the mirror and did not even think she could look like this. She turned around and nodded at all the girls smiles. She couldn't help but smile at herself in the red dress.

"Now hair and makeup." Kurt said pulling her into Santana's giant master bathroom. Her turned on a straightener and curly iron he grabbed a huge box full of makeup and asked Santana for some earrings to match. He first straightened her hair and then put it in small curls all around. He gave her some eyeliner and mascara and red lips, he gave her small ruby earrings and a matching necklace.

"I am in awe." Kurt said turning her towards the mirror.

"You are like my fairy god-brother." She said hugging him.

"Thanks love, now let's go." He said looping arms.

Santana and the rest of the girls where added the finishing touches to their outfits. Santana wore a black, short, loose, dress with open toed pumps. Quinn wore a hot pink tube dress with matching heels. Brittany decided to wear a yellow halter dress and white gladiator wore a black with purple paint splattered all over it with purple pumps. And Mercedes wore a grey over the shoulder dress with a pair of simple black heels.

"Boys won't know what hit them." Santana said applying lip gloss.

"James texted me he said they wanted to meet us there." Kurt said holding his phone up for them to see.

"Okay this is good we can make an entrance!" Brittany said clapping.

"Drop em dead girls." Santana snapped and they all started walking to her car. They huddled into the car which was the van but it was the only one which fit all of them.

"How are you going to make an entrance in this." Quinn asked laughing.

"Because we are gorgeous." Santana said flipping her hair.

They all arrived at the night club around seven and the girls all walked out in a straight line. Santana then Brittany behind her Quinn and then Rachel with Mercedes and Tina close behind. Kurt stood in front of them and they all strutted inside the club, and the flashing lights made it had to focus on looking for people. Kurt saw James and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Look who I convinced to come." He whispered and turned to show his brother Andrew.

"What no we were getting her and Puck together." Kurt said backing up.

"He waited to long." James said shrugging ignoring Kurt's mad face.

Puck looked over and saw Rachel trying really hard to catch his breathe, her in that red dress made him begin to freak out a little bit. He felt himself feel dizzy and decided to get a drink. He saw punch and noticed right away it was spiked he decided he didn't feel like getting drunk so he got water.

"You look amazing." Andrew said handing Rachel some punch.

"Thank you Andrew." She said greatly accepting the drink, it was really sweet and she find herself drinking it really fast. Andrew went and got her another one and she drank it fast again.

"Let's dance." She said putting down her third cup. She grabbed Andrew's hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drank another cup of punch.

"Is it hot in her." She asked him.

"No but you are." He said taking full advantage of a very drunk Rachel.

"No you are." She said stumbling.

"More punch?" He asked, she shrugged and drank another cup.

Puck walked over to see that one guy who was hitting on Rachel handing her punch. Rachel was stumbling onto the guy trying to dance and was obviously drunk. Andrew picked her up and kissed her neck, Puck clenched his fist.

"Want to get out of here?" Andrew asked Rachel.

"No she doesn't." Puck said pulling Rachel behind him.

"What's your problem?" Andrew said pushing Puck.

"Nothing." Puck said pushing him back. Andrew tried to punch Puck but Puck blocked his fist and punched him instead. Andrew went down and hit a table before passing out completely. Puck turned to Rachel who was holding her hands on her head, she stumbled onto him.

"Can you walk?" He asked her, she didn't answer. "How much punch did you have?" Puck asked her another question.

"Five or six." She said falling into his strong arms.

"Rach." He said kissing the top of her head.

"It's loud." She said not moving from out of his hands. He gently picked her in bridal pose and walked her out to the back of the club. It was isolated and had a small patch of grass near a tree. He sat down and put her in his lap and gently rocked her while she put her head on his chest.

"You hurt my feelings you know." She said looking up at him.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said not really knowing what she meant.

"I guess I'm just a freak to you." She said pouting.

"You are not, you are beautiful Rach." He said looking into her eyes, before he knew it she smacked her lips into his. He kissed her deeply and then he remembered she was drunk and so he pulled back. She looked at him hurt and got off his lap before muttering something under her breathe.

"I knew it." She said walking away.

"Rach wait." He called out to her but it was too late.

A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the delay i went away for a week and had no internet and i felt awful! anyways tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! Next chapter is the cabin and a fight between two people by the way Rachel will remember the rejection.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

Chapter 7- Day five (part one)

All the couples of glee club where to busy with their partners to even notice a very drunk Rachel and a fighting Kurt and James. Rachel ran back into the club furious at Puck, she was tired of his flirting and then him acting like she wasn't good enough. Puck ran into the club which now at 12 at night had gotten insanely crowded and he couldn't find Rachel anywhere. Kurt was furious at James because he kept destroying his plans for Puck and Rachel to see what they were missing out with each other.

"Why did you bring him here again, obviously it was a stupid idea." Kurt said pointing to a past out Andrew.

"Well excuse me but Puck and Rachel would be awful together, and it might shock you but he doesn't like her." He said rudely.

"He is just too scared to admit it." Kurt shot back.

"You think you are helping her, you are always setting her up for tears trying to get them together, it's not going to work." James said.

"Either are we." Kurt said turning around her turned to see Rachel who obviously had to much punch stumble onto the stage music started playing and Kurt went up with her.

_Been there done that messed around,  
I'm having fun don't put me down  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet._

I won't let you in again,  
The messages I've tried to send,  
My information's just not going in.

_Burning bridges shore to shore,  
I'll break away from something more  
I'm not to not to love_  
_until it's cheap._

Been there done that messed around  
I'm having fun don't put me down,  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

They sang together in perfect beat, and the whole time Rachel death glared Puck and meanwhile Kurt sang the harsh words to his now ex James. The finished the song and hugged.

"Me and James broke up." He told her.

"Puck reject me." Rachel told him.

"Let's go home." He told her, Rachel nodded and looped arms with him. They saw almost all the glee club making out so Kurt turned to Rachel. "Screw em." He told her as the walked out of the club. Puck didn't know what to do but after seeing her preform he decided to let her sober up. Kurt and her took a cab over to her house and eat ice cream and watch "The Notebook" before passing out on the couch.

The next morning Rachel woke up with a huge headache and quickly went and grabbed some Tylenol and water. Kurt was still sleeping on the couch when she woke up so she made sure to be quiet. He walked into the kitchen to see Rachel taking a Tylenol her fourth one.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said tiredly.

"So me and James are done for good, oh god our singing last night." He said laughing.

"We sang?" She asked him.

"You don't remember? Bulletproof, you were upset with Puck for as you said rejecting you." Kurt said filling her in, suddenly the whole scene played back in her head. How she kissed him, how he pulled away, how she ran off.

"Oh god." She said sipping the water.

"What happened?" Kurt asked her.

"I kissed him." She said putting her hands over her face.

"What!" He yelled.

"Shh." She demanded.

"Sorry, but hello you can't just spring that on someone." Kurt said.

"It doesn't matter he didn't feel the same way." She said frowning.

"Boo." He said hugging her.

"At least you don't have to see James today, I still have to see Puck at the cabin." Rachel said.

"The cabin, we leave in a hour." He said looking at the clock.

"Crap." They ran up stairs and packed Kurt approved outfits and rushed to Kurt's house. He quickly packed his Gucci suitcase and grabbed a bag for the stuff to do on the bus. They drove to the school of course being the last ones there and everyone was waiting.

"Sorry Mr. Shue." Rachel said running up to the group.

"Can't rush this." Kurt said making the whole group laugh.

"Okay let's go." Mr. Shue said. All the couples of course sat next to each other and Santana and Puck had to sit together cause Rachel quickly blocked Puck out with Kurt, and Mark couldn't go. Rachel was wearing a WMHS sweatshirt and skinny jeans and a pair of boots, Kurt demanded to let him to her makeup. He fixed her hair and put simple makeup on with a simple red lips and finished. Santana turned and looked at a very hurt looking Puck.

"You really like her huh?" She asked him.

"Who?" He said acting like he didn't already know.

"Don't play dumb, I'm better at it then you are." She said laughing.

"Mark is good for you." He said noticing a kinder Santana.

"He is." She said smiling. "But you never answered me."

"She deserves better than some Lima loser like me." He said leaning his head on the chair.

"Or maybe you are exactly what she needs." Santana said smiling.

"No, she is special and I'm just not." He said looking over to see Rachel laughing at something Kurt said. Santana looked at him and gave him a small smile he really loved her.

"You love her." She stated.

"It doesn't matter does it." He said turning his i-pod up wanting the conversation to end. Santana gave up and shrugged she had no idea how much Puck cared about Rachel. She quickly sent a text to everyone but Rachel and Puck and looked around and made sure everyone got it.

_Puck cares A LOT about Rachel, maybe even love. We need to make this happen he doesn't think he is good enough and she thinks he hates her. Meet tonight and don't tell either of them, we are going to go over some plans. _

Each person replied that they were in and the plan was in full effect. Kurt's message made Santana smile.

_Lovebirds Plan in full effect! Let's get it done._

A/N: So what did you guys think? (:


	11. Chapter 11

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

Chapter 7- Day five (part two)

The drive to the cabin took three hours and it was already close to seven a clock. Rachel had her head on Kurt's shoulder while he painted her nails and toes. He told her he really enjoyed primping and not to even bothering trying to protest. He painted them a ruby red while the talked about the latest celebrity gossip.

"I know that's what Perez said and he is _never_ wrong." Kurt explained.

"I'm glad we became friends." Rachel said as he started on her left hand.

"Me too hun, me too." He said smiling back at her.

Finn and Quinn were cuddling on their seats with Quinn's head on his chest curled into a little ball. Finn was stroking her hair as she began to doze into a little nap. Mercedes and Matt were laughing as the kept the flirting going but now they added the occasionally kiss. Brittany and Mike were doing thumb wars and Brittany surprisingly kept winning, or that's what Mike wanted her to think. Tina was sitting in the back with Artie and they were making out, those two were never not with each other. Santana and Puck where listening to their i-pods, she didn't bring Rachel up again.

"Thanks for always making sure I was happy." Artie told her.

"It's not a hard task." Tina said kissing him again.

"I love you so much Tina." He told her.

"I love you too." She said putting her head on his chest.

Finn was stroking Quinn's hair and she looked up at him and gave him a small kiss, he smiled at her after and kiss her again more forceful this time. He looked at Quinn with her hair in her face and laughed while moving it out of her face.

"Quinn I have to tell you something." He said smiling.

"Yeah Finn." She asked afraid he was breaking up with her.

"I love you." He said for the first time.

"I love you too." She said smiling huge, she pushed their lips together again.

Brittany won again and clapped her hands again and did a little victory dance, Mike smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back happy that she had finally found someone like him.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" She asked him.

"No you just think different." He told her laughing, she nudged his shoulder.

"Hey." She said laughing.

"Brittany you are not." He said kissing her again.

Mercedes was telling Matt about the time she almost quit glee cause of Rachel's diva moments. Mercedes thought to herself how much everyone in glee club had changed for the better. Matt laughed when she got to the Beyonce line and she blushed.

"That's cute." He told her.

"No I was just as big of a diva." She said laughing.

"But you work it, Beyonce." He said giving her a kiss.

They finally got to the cabin and Mr. Shue had them huddle up into a group in front of the resort, it was already night time and Mr. Shue had them wait with Ms. Pillsbury while he got the keys. They kept awkward short conversation till Mr. Shue finally got back.

"Okay guys I am going to give you your roommates." Mr. Shue started, "First we have Matt and Mike, then Puck and Kurt, and Artie and Finn." He said handing them all their room keys. "For the girls we have Brittany and Quinn, Tina and Mercedes, and lastly Santana and Rachel." He distributed the girls their keys. "We have a few rules, ten a clock curfew, no going to others rooms after curfew, and be respectful." Mr. Shue said finishing. They all walked to their rooms and Kurt told everyone meet in Finn and Artie's room tonight.

"Can I come over?" Kurt asked Rachel and Santana, they both nodded. Rachel gave him a hug and they went over to their room. "Party in Rach and San's room." Kurt told everyone. Everyone walked in a pilled into and hung out of the beds. The boys started a game of poker and the girls read magazines and gossiped Kurt joined the girls.

"Can I play?" Rachel asked the boys.

"Do you know how?" Finn asked.

"This may surprise you but some girls do know how to play." She said making the boys laugh and Finn blush. She sat down and Finn passed out five cards to everyone.

"We need chips." Rachel said pointing it out.

"We can use these." Puck said grabbing some oreos and giving some to everyone. Rachel was really good at poker and beat the boys at least 5 times in a row, she lost to Puck once.

"Where did you learn to play?" Matt asked.

"My dad taught me when I was little." Rachel responded. Looking around Rachel decided to quit while she was ahead and excused herself she went outside and went for a walk, she heard someone behind her.

"Hey." Puck said quietly.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Where you off to?" He asked.

"That bench." She said laughing.

"Can I join?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

"So you are really good at poker." He said when the sat down.

"Thanks you are pretty good too." She said smiling. "It's so pretty out here." She said looking at the stars.

"Yeah." He said looking at her and not the stars. "So listen-" He started but was cut off.

"Curfew." Santana yelled at them.

"Goodnight Noah." She said before turning and heading back to her room.

"Goodnight Rach.". He walked back to his room and thoughts about Rachel filled his mind. He closed his eyes and dreamed about Rachel falling asleep quickly.

Everyone quickly huddled into Finn and Artie's room when they were sure Mr. Shue, Rachel, and Puck were all fast asleep. They all met and Kurt passed out little notebooks and pens that come with the resort.

"Hi thank you for coming, take a seat." Kurt said greeting people. Once everyone got there Kurt was the first to talk. "Plan Lovebirds is now in session, any ideas?" Kurt asked.

"Make sure Rachel looks amazing tomorrow we are going to the lake." Quinn said looking over at Kurt and Santana they both nodded and wrote something down.

"We could play games and make sure they are partners." Finn suggested.

"Hmm not bad." Kurt said writing it down.

"We could play marco pollo and then ran when they close their eyes, so they are forced to talk." Mike said, some nodded and Kurt said maybe.

"While that's good for one night." Kurt said. "See you guys tomorrow, toodles." Kurt said and everyone nodded and went back to their rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

I am completely amazed 118 alerts and 90's reviews you guys are truly amazing! Keep it up! :D

Chapter 12- day 6 (part one)

Rachel woke up the next morning at around eight a clock; she never slept in past six. She looked over at her alarm it was unplugged; she looked over to see if Santana had woken up and heard the shower running. She shrugged a pushed herself up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Morning, sleepy head." Kurt said holding three coffees.

"Hello." She said letting him in, he handed her a coffee.

"So I'm here to remind you we are all heading to the lake soon, so you need to get ready." He said pointing at her pajamas.

"Morning." Santana said taking a coffee.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Rachel said walking in to the bathroom.

"Now what is she planning on wearing?" Kurt said walking over to her suitcase. Santana gasped and Kurt covered his mouth.

"What is this?" Kurt said holding up a black _one_ piece.

"We bought her a cute one, remember?" Santana asked.

"This will not do." He said.

"Go hid it." Santana said. Kurt got up and looked around the room before he shoved it in the mini fridge. Santana quickly got out the three bikinis she had brought with her.

"The red one, it will match her nails." He said, Santana nodded and grabbed the hot pink one for herself.

"Rach hurry up." Kurt said banging on the door.

"Coming." She said opening the door. She went over to her suitcase and looked for her bathing suit. "Where is it?" She said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I just can't find my bathing suit." She said shrugging.

"I brought three you know just in case." She said smiling.

"I don't know." Rachel said looking at the tiny bikinis.

"Wear the red; it will match your nails." Kurt added.

"Okay, I guess." She said grabbing it and going to the bathroom to change. Kurt and Santana high fived. Kurt grabbed the list and crossed out _make sure_ _she looks good tomorrow. _

Rachel walked out in the bikini and topped in with a pair of tan sandals and Kurt grabbed the curly iron and turned it on. She sat on her bed as Kurt began curling the ends of her hair. Santana went a changed into her bathing suit and heard a knock when she came out.

"San can you get that?" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah." She answered; she went and opened the door to see Mark standing there with flowers.

"Mark." She said giving him a small kiss.

"Hey beautiful." He said smiling.

"How?" She asked when he got in the room.

"Rachel called me and told me where to come." He said setting the flowers down. Santana smiled over at Rachel and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Santana told her.

"It was nothing." Rachel said smiling.

"We all ready now?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Yes." Rachel said looping arms with Kurt; they walked behind Santana and Mark who were holding hands. They all arrived at the lake where everyone was already there. Puck looked over at Rachel and his heart said beating faster.

"Hey everyone." Rachel said looking at Puck who gave her a small smile.

"Let's get in." Finn yelled. Finn grabbed Quinn and pulled her in, Matt and Mercedes ran in together, Mark slung Santana over his shoulder and pushed her in. Brittany and Mike ran in together laughing the whole time. Kurt walked over with Rachel and the both jumped in, shortly after Puck jumped in.

"We should have a chicken championship." Mike suggested.

Everyone got in partners but Kurt said he wanted to judge because he didn't want to play. He smiled as Rachel swam over to Puck and Puck smiled and Rachel. First Rachel and Puck were competing against Mike and Brittany. Rachel climbed on to Puck's shoulders and blushed a little when she felt his muscles. Rachel beat Brittany and she was confused how it happened. She beat every team and Puck would give her high fives. Once they won Puck threw her in the water and gave her a small hug when she swam back up.

"Marco Pollo?" Kurt asked. "Puck and Rachel are it." He yelled. They swam out and closed their eyes. The glee club swam out and ran behind some trees and giggled as the called out Marco. Rachel opened her eyes after getting no responses.

"Puck, I guess it's now hide in seek." She said laughing.

"Oh." He said following her to the deck. They sat down and she wrapped a towel around her arms. After an awkward silence Rachel finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about the other night." She said.

"Rach listen" He was interrupted by Rachel.

"I get it now, you don't have feelings for me and I am going to respect that from now on. I'm sorry." She said getting up and walking away.

"Rach, you have it all wrong." He whispered to himself.

A.N: Hey guys sorry for the wait my laptop broke and I had use this really crappy computer that crashes a lot. I hope to get my laptop back soon but yeah that was enough ranting for now. What did you think? (:


	13. Chapter 13

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

I am completely amazed 126 alerts and 98 reviews you guys are truly amazing! Keep it up! :D

Chapter 12- day 6 (part two)

Rachel started walking back to her room not being able to face Puck or the rest of glee for that matter. When she almost made it to her room Rachel saw Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury walking hand in hand to the lake. When they saw her they unlinked hands and Mr. Shue gave her a confused look.

"Shouldn't you be at the lake?" He asked her.

"I had a headache so I figured I should go lay down." She told him lying.

"Oh okay I send someone to check on you in an hour." He said before walking away, she nodded and kept walking. She walked to her room to see Kurt sitting on her bed and patted it for her to sit. She sat down and started to feel herself cry; Kurt pulled her into a tight hug and let her sob lightly. Kurt didn't say anything he just let her cry and when he felt like enough time had passed he decided to finally speak up.

"Well I brought reinforcements." He said grabbing a huge a brown bad, with chips candy and ice cream. "I figured we can pig out and watch romantic sad movies and just have time to mop." He said.

"Kurt you are an amazing friend thank you." She said giving a small smile.

"Oh course love, plus I still have to do this to get over James." He said a little quietly.

"Oh my god, I am such a bad friend how are you dealing with that?" She said sincerely.

"One you are not a bad friend and two I'm okay I will meet someone else." He said giving her another small hug.

"Oh!" She yelled. "My my cousin Jonathan you two would be perfect for him." She said grabbing her phone. She scrolled through the pictures and showed him one of her and Jonathan.

"Hmm cute but I don't know." He said.

"He goes to Carmel loves to sing, loves fashion and Broadway, it's a match made in heaven." She said excitedly.

"Fine one date." He said which made her give him another hug.

"So I little pity party gets us out of the hike." Kurt said smiling.

"As long as I don't have to see No-Puck." She said looking at him and decided Noah was way too personal.

"Who needs them we have each other." He said handing her a spoon and grabbed some ice cream. They watched _A Walk to Remember, the Notebook, and Titanic. _Rachel grabbed the tissue box from the bathroom and they both wiped their tears. They had made it through half the snacks and were running out of movies to watch.

"He likes you Rachel, a lot." Kurt told her.

"Stop, if he did he would be here trying to fix things. Do you see him? I don't." She said upset but she didn't mean to take it out on Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's okay hun." He said putting his head on her shoulder, he pushed play.

Puck and the rest of glee club waited for their other glee club members and their choir teacher. Mr. Shue showed up and told the group to pair up and make sure their buddy wouldn't get lost. Puck joined Finn and Quinn's group with no Rachel there.

"Wait where are Rachel and Kurt?" Puck asked.

"They are both sick, they decided to rest tonight, now let's begin." Mr. Shue answered while starting to walk. The whole hike all Puck could think about was Rachel and how he would never be good enough for her. When they got back to their rooms Puck grabbed a piece of paper and started to write. He finished the page and got a new paper and continued writing. He quickly read it over before he folded it and wrote _Rachel_. Rachel got up and told Kurt she was going to take a quick shower and she would be out soon. He nodded and put the t.v on a random channel and started looking for something to watch. When five minutes passed he heard a knock and went to answer it. On a silver tray was a piece of paper with Rachel's name on it. Rachel walked out of the shower and asked him who it was and he handed her the note. She quickly read both pages and gasped she quickly got dressed hoping she wasn't too late.

A/n: Cliffhanger… So there are only two chapters left makes me sad but you guys have been amazing through it all so thank you! (: tell me what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

I am completely amazed 127 alerts and 105 reviews you guys are truly amazing! Keep it up! :D

There's probably going to be an epilogue after this and then sadly it's over.

Chapter 13- day 6 (part three)

Rachel rushed quickly grabbing jeans, a pair of vans a plain blue shirt and a grey hoodie. Kurt looked at her confused he had no idea what was going on or going through Rachel's mind and that point. He looked at the clock it was almost ten which means it was almost curfew so he had no idea where she was planning on going, because she was one to stick to the rules.

"What's going on?" He finally asked her.

"I have to find Noah before he leaves, just cover for me." She said before running to the bathroom to change. She finished changing in 2 minutes tops and Kurt was still confused. She gave him a quick hug and told him she would be back soon and ran out the door. Kurt saw the note on the table and waited before he quickly snatched it and read it to himself.

_Dear Rachel,_

_First off I'd like to apologize_ _for any pain I have ever caused you; I never meant any of it. You are different than any other girl I have ever known, you are the only one who makes me nervous and makes my heart beat faster by just smiling. You're the only one who see's passed the jackass attitude and see's me for me. That scares me a little so in the past I've pushed you away but now I see you for you the you people don't see. The one who is confident but what scares you more than anything is not being accepted. The one who shows kindness to everyone even when they haven't in return. The girl who I have to learn to forget. Rachel you deserve better than me so I think we should just forget each other, it's for the best. –Noah._

Kurt gasped and quickly texted everyone with the details of what was going on, he ran over to Brittany's room where all the girls were. The all looked at him as he handed them the note.

"Wow he really likes her." Brittany said gasping.

"I said that from the beginning." Santana said sighing.

"So where is she?" Quinn asked.

"She went out to find him." Kurt answered.

"It's pouring out." Quinn brought to everyone's attention.

Rachel began running not caring that she was getting soaked and tried her best to look for Noah through the rain. She retraced every word from the note in her mind. He never actually said he loved her but most of the things he said you wouldn't say if you didn't care about her a lot. She kept walking and would call his name out a few times. She finally saw a tall guy walking toward the parking lot.

"Noah." She screamed. When he didn't hear her she yelled it again. Suddenly she felt herself falling and her feet moving from underneath her. She began to fall and screamed in the process. She yelled for Noah one more time before she fell and everything went dark.

"Rachel." Noah yelled, and than it was silent.

A.N: Sorry for it being one really short and two having a huge cliffhanger! I had to but trust in me I will be updating much faster because I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! yes i am so happy! So yeah hope you enjoyed, tell me what you thought. 2 chapters left, sad.


	15. Chapter 15

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

And just in case you were wondering you guys are amazing!

I am completely amazed 129 alerts and 109 reviews you guys are truly amazing! Keep it up! :D

There's probably going to be an epilogue after this and then sadly it's over.

Chapter 14-

"Rachel." He yelled again. He ran up to her and held her head, she had a little cut on her head and he grabbed a piece of his shirt and dapped her head. "Come on Rach." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Oh thank god." He said looking down at her, he took a deep breathe and looked at a very fragile Rachel. "How you doing?" He asked her.

"I just have a headache, but this is all your fault." She said giving him a small laugh.

"How? You are the clumsy one." He said smiling at her.

"That letter." She said pushing herself up.

"You read it." He said quietly.

"Noah." She said moving closer.

"No Rach you deserve better." He said moving back.

"Stop, can't I ever decide." She said standing up looking down at him.

"But." He was interrupted by her lips crashing into his. He moved closer deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss she had waited so long for. Finally the finished the kiss and Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"Finally." She said kissing him again.

"You're telling me." He said laughing. When the started walking again the rain started to settle and the sun came through the clouds. They walked back to Puck's room without Kurt he was still with the girls. Rachel hopped into the shower as Puck got her a pair of boxer shorts and and old football shirt. Rachel walked out wearing the shirt and it was so long it covered the shorts, she put her wet hair in a bun and walked over to Puck and gave him a small kiss.

"You look sexy in my clothes." He told her.

"Almost as sexy as the person they belong to." She said sitting on the bed. He walked over to her and gave her a light kiss. He told her to lay down for her headache and she pulled him into his arms and they quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

"Adorable." Kurt whispered.

"Finally." Finn whispered back.

"It was bound to happen." Quinn whispered nodding.

"I am so happy." Brittany said clapping forgetting they were all supposed to whisper. Puck woke up to see the whole glee club looking at them and snapping pictures.

"Rach." He said waking her up, she did a little stretch and when she saw them put her hands over her face.

"You guys." Rachel said laughing.

"What exactly happened here." Kurt said smiling.

"We got caught in the rain and I was tired." Rachel said honestly.

"Your head." Brittany said pointing it out.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing." She said turning to fall back on to Puck chest with their legs intertwined and her head on his chest.

"You guys are just adorable." Mercedes said clapping.

"I am the only single one here." Kurt said pouting.

"Not quite I called Jonathan, he should be here soon." Rachel said just as their was a knock. She hopped up and went to answer the door and it was thankfully Jonathan.

"Jon this is Kurt." She said introducing them. "Your date is set up at the gazebo now go have fun." She said shooing them. She heard them chatting about how awkward it was but they were laughing which was a good sign.

"Me and Mike our gonna go swimming." Brittany said taking his hand.

"Us too." Mark, Santana, Matt, and Mercedes said tagging along.

"Artie let's go to your room." Tina said wheeling him out of the room.

"Let's get a movie in your room." Quinn said smiling at Finn. Puck and Rachel were alone once again and she presumed her spot on on his chest and gave him another kiss.

"I want to say this so there is no confusion." Puck started. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"I figured I was." She said laughing.

"You never answered my question." He said, she kissed him again and smiled.

"Does that answer your question." She said giving him another small kiss.

"I guess." He laughed.

"Yes I will Noah." She said wrapping his arms around her as she sat in between in legs and laid on his chest.

"Good." He said smiling.

"Guess I'm not just some freak to you." She said smiling.

"You are... but you're my freak." He said kissing her.

_The End_

A.N: There is still a conclusion! so that should be up soon! Tell me what you thought? (: please!


	16. Chapter 16

Summary- After Mr. Shue makes the Glee club hangout everyday for a week in the summer, relationships are formed, friendships are tested, and all we know for sure is this will be one long week.

A/N: Thanks for everything guys (:

Last Chapter, but you never know I might decided to make a similar one!

Chapter 16- Epilogue

"Welcome back guys." Mr. Shue said excitedly. "How was everyone's summer?" He asked them. The camping trip was cut short because it started pouring and all activities were meant for outside. Even though Mr. Shue told them they were allowed to live their life's without glee everyone continued to hangout. They girls added Rachel into their group and Santana and her surprisingly got along really well. The boys were always close so when they weren't with their new girlfriends they with doing something together.

"It was really great, and yours?" Rachel asked.

"I am assuming you are talking about me moving in with Em- Miss. Pillsbury." He said embarrassed. "Anyway I wanted to if my plan to get you guys closer worked?"

"Yeah I think I did." Puck said grabbing Rachel and putting her on his lap. The rest of the of the couples got closer together. Brittany was holding Mike's hand, Matt scooted closer to Mercedes. Tina gave Artie a small kiss, Quinn put her head on Finn's shoulder. Matt and Santana were still going strong and he even thought about joining glee.

"My boyfriend is at Carmel." Kurt said referring to Jonathan, things worked out perfectly.

"Surprise." Jonathan said walking over to Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I transferred." He said smiling. Kurt walked up and gave him a small hug as the rest of glee started clapping.

"Welcome to Mckinley." Mr. Shue said handing him sheet music. "Should we get started?" He asked.

"Actually I have a video for everyone." Artie said wheeling over to the dvd player. "Enjoy."

The video started with a captain _"A week can change a lifetime." _A song with a happy beat played. It zoomed into a picture of Rachel on the phone pranking calling Mr. Shue, while the rest of glee was laughing. The next picture was of Tina and Artie with Tina on his lap. Next was Rachel and Puck dancing, than Mercedes and Matt dancing and laughing. Brittany and Mike with Santana and Mark where in the next picture, Quinn and Brittany and Santana doing cheer poses was next. Kurt kissing Rachel's cheek was next, Puck holding Rachel close was next. Then the setting changed to all girls standing in a line in their bathing suits, the guys were next flexing their muscles. Pictures of the girls holding tissues and crying was next, then Brittany kissing a picture of Leo DiCaprio. Quickly a picture of Rachel and Kurt singing came on the screen both of them with huge smiles. The girls in their dresses smiling hugging their boyfriends was next. Quinn and Finn kissing zoomed on to the screen, pictures of Rachel asleep on Kurt's shoulder and Brittany and Mike thumb wrestling cam on. Mercedes and Matt hugging and sharing a blanket came on and Tina and Artie snuggling. Their were some of them jumping into the lake and some on the hike, and the last picture was the glee club with all smiles and happy to be together. The End flashed onto the screen and all of glee started to clap and thanked Artie.

"We had a really great summer." Rachel added the rest nodding.

"I'm glad, and I told you I'm always right." Mr. Shue said laughing.

-FIN-

(for real this time)

An: I am really going to miss this story! It has been such a fun story and all of you guys made it so much better! To all of you who stuck through with it and commented you guys are amazing! You are way I kept going and continued so thank you so much! Did you like the epi? Let me know! (:


End file.
